This invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to those comparatively small, weighted lures for underwater use which are commonly referred to as "jigs."
Jigs and related lures generally comprise a typically metallic head portion (which is molded around the upper shank portion of a fishing hook) and a tail portion which is attached at the rear of the head to give the lure a lifelike appearance. The tail may comprise feather(s) which are tied to the lure by a metallic or plastic strap. In the known art, coloration is generally provided by painting the lure head and/or by dyeing the tail feathers. Where desired, additional body features such as eyes, spots or stripes are also painted on the lure head.
Because of their weight, jigs are usually fished under water rather than on the surface. When a jig is retrieved it will emulate a minnow or other small fish, particularly when the angler pulls it through the water by short jerky movements from side to side and up and down. "Jigging" (the above described movement) will cause the tail portion to wiggle like a small fish in response to the short, jerky movements thereby imparted to the jig's lead head. It is well known that small fishing lures of the "jig" family are particularly effective in attracting and catching crappies, walleye, perch, bass and various other game fish.
However, the usable life expectancy of prior art jigs is not very great. In normal use, a jig will encounter rocks, tree branches and other impediments as it is retrieved through the water. The jig will also be subjected to corrosion from salt or fresh water and from temperature extremes which vary from hot summer afternoons to cold winter nights. Accordingly, the painted surfaces of the lure will soon deteriorate or become marred. This problem is particularly characteristic of jigs having stripes, spots or other decorative features painted thereon. Besides marring the painted surfaces of the lure, the abrasive forces encountered in normal use will dislodge or damage the tail portion of the lure. Usually the tail comprises one or more feathers which are tied to the shank portion of the hook by string, plastic or the like. When the lure encounters a tree branch for example, it is not unusual for the tail to become untied or loose. Tail deterioration is aggravated by the fact that the tail tie down strap is located in an unprotected position at the outside of the lure.
Prior art jigs have a further disadvantage because of the manufacturing costs associated therewith. The head portion of such jigs usually comprises a lead mass which is molded around the upper part of a fish hook shank. Of course, the lead must first be heated until molten and must then be carefully poured into an appropriate mold. No further work on the lure can progress until the lure has cooled sufficiently, thus substantially increasing the assembly time. Also, the physical connection between the tail and the lure body portion produced by the above-mentioned step is of dubious strength.
The instant fishing lure comprises a relatively small, rugged lure which is ideally adapted for "jigging." The lure comprises a molded, plastic body portion which encapsulates the shank portion of a fishing hook. The lure is weighted by a plurality of relatively small, lead balls or shots which are generally uniformly dispersed within the head portion. Many of the shots border the exterior surface of the lure and are visible as "spots," thereby distinctly marking the lure while obviating the need for painting on same. So constructed, the spots are virtually immune from normal abrasion or wear and tear, being protected by the plastic lure body.
The tail portion of the instant lure comprises trailer streamers (such as brightly colored feathers) which are attached to the lure within the tubular orifice at the rear of the lure body portion. The streamers are glued interiorly of the lure so that the "junction" between the tail and the head is thus neatly protected from ordinary abrasion and wear. Consequently they are less likely to become loose or dislodged when the lure encounters underwater obstacles.
The method of assembling the lure comprises the steps of appropriately aligning a fish hook within a mold, injecting a liquid, thermosetting PVC plastic or the like, interiorly of the mold cavity, thereby surrounding the hook shank portion and forming a lure body, adding lead pellets to the plastic before it hardens so that the pellets will become distributed at one end thereof, inserting a core pin at the rear of the lure, hardening the plastic by appropriately baking same, removing the core pin after the plastic has hardened, thereby exposing a tubular orifice at the rear of the lure, and gluingly attaching feathers to the lure interiorly of the orifice to thereby provide a tail. It is to be noted that the tedious, prior art step of hand painting desired surface features on the jig has been omitted. Also, the step of tying the tail feathers to the lure has been replaced with the quicker and easier step of gluing them interiorly of the orifice.
Thus a primary object of this invention is to provide a uniquely constructed fishing lure which is rugged and abrasion resistant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jig of the character described with distinctive surface markings which are extremely resistant to abrasion and ordinary wear. It is a feature of this invention that many of the small weights distributed within one end portion of the body are visible exteriorly of the lure thereby providing the lure with a characteristic "spotted" appearance. Also, since the pellets are encapsulated within and thus protected by the plastic body, the surface markings provided thereby are relatively immune from normal wear including abrasion.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure of the character described which can be distinctly colored without painting. It is a feature of this invention that the plastic comprising the lure body can be appropriately dyed when coloration is desired.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure of the character described having an easily assembled tail which is extremely resistant to deterioration. It is a feature of this invention that the tail feathers are glued to the lure body interiorly thereof rather than being tied at the exterior of the lure.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure with the previously mentioned characteristics which is extremely likelike and attractive to fish.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quick and efficient method for producing a fishing lure of the character described.
A related object is to provide a method which eliminates the necessity of melting and pouring lead during the manufacture of fishing jigs.
These and other objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.